¿¿Grojband en Anime?
by goingunder9
Summary: Despues de ver mucho Ranma 1/2 en casa, laney cae rendida para luego despertar al dia siguiente y darse cuenta que todo ha cambiado a su alrededor incluyendola, !ahora todo se parece a ranma 1/2!, despues de ver mucho este anime y los cambios en sus compañeros y en ella, laney cree que podria finalmente ser el momento de declararle su amor a corey como ocurre entre ranma y akane.
1. ¿grojband en anime?

*Música de apertura de episodio de Ranma ½ y una voz dice: Grojband en Anime?*

*vista de la casa de corey y luego dentro de la cochera terminando de ensayar*

Yeah!, eso es todo por hoy chicos.-dijo corey

Estuvimos bastante bien, creo que nunca nos oímos mejor.-dijo Kin

Ya quiero irme a casa , quiero ver Dragon ball.-dijo Kon

Ah! , es verdad ¡, la película de la batalla de los Dioses!, hemos esperado por verla durante meses!.-dijo kin emocionado

Pense que esa película ya la habían dado por tv.-dijo corey

No, apenas hace casi un año la de dejaron de dar en el cine y finalmente la vamos a ver por tv por que la baje de internet.-dijo kin enseñando un dvd

No es ilegal quemar películas bajadas de internet?.-pregunto laney

Claro que no, muchos lo hacen….bueno siempre y cuando nadie se de cuenta o le digas a la policía.-dijo kon

Bueno , nos vamos!.-dijeron los hermanos hiendo a ver la película dejando a laney y corey solos

Vaya, que obsesión por lo animes, verdad laney?.-dijo corey

Si, que loco, todavía recuerdo aquellos días cuando veía anime por tv, solo escuchaba, pikachu yo te elijo!, oh digimons a…!, oh, oh!, y no olvidemos es HORA DEL DUELO!.-dijo laney escenificando los animes mencionados

JAJAJAJ, si lo se, fueron buenos tiempos aquellos, recuerdo que no salía de casa por quedarme a verlos , o al llegar de la escuela lo primero que hacia era encender la tv y no salía de mi cuarto.-dijo corey

Si, que buenos tiempos.-dijo laney

*corey y laney se miran por un tiempo y reaccionan*

Ah!, bueno…ya me voy, te veo luego.-dijo laney

Ah!, si , bueno….oye laney!.-dijo corey

¿Qué?.-dijo laney

Oye, es que me preguntaba si tenias que hacer algo mañana…dijo corey tallándose la cabeza con la mano

Oh no! , de hecho no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo laney sonriendo

Bueno es que mañana es sábado y es bonito dia y me preguntaba si querrías…dijo corey mientras laney lo miraba con ilusión creyendo que le pediría una cita

Ir mañana al parque , ya sabes, podríamos tener un dia de campo como la otra vez….y practicar para nuestra próxima tocada!.-dijo corey

Ah!, si me gustaría!.-dijo laney

Excelente, bueno …ya te puedes ir.-dijo corey despidiéndose y volteándose para entrar a su casa .

*laney piensa un momento*COREY!.-Dijo laney

¿Qué pasa?.-dijo corey

*laney se ruboriza y toma un respiro*…corey…yo….ahi algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo…..-dijo laney mirando a corey

Corey….yo….te…-dijo laney hasta que la mama de corey lo llama adentro.

Lo siento laney, tengo que irme.-dijo corey disculpándose

oh no!, está bien ¡, te vere mañana!.-dijo laney

si jeje, adiós.-dijo corey entrando a la casa

si, adiós.-dijo laney sonriendo y dándose la vuelta y caminando a casa.

*en el camino laney piensa en lo sucedido*

"estuve tan cerca, ¡¿Por qué no pude decírselo?! , *flash del beso y de Heard us rock*, ya nos besamos una vez, aunque fue un accidente….corey se veía feliz, cuando estuve a punto de decírselo me asuste y no dije nada…..¡¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?!..-penso laney frustrada mientras caminaba a casa. Laney finalmente llega a su cuarto y pone su dvd de ranma ½.

Tal vez ver algo de comedia romántica me ayuda a relajarme y darme ideas.-dijo laney mientras ponía el dvd

Laney mira ranma ½ durante horas, en las escenas comicas rie a más no poder, en las de acción las disfruta también, en las de romance sonríe y se ruboriza al ver el sentimiento de amor entre ranma y akane imaginando que son ella y Corey. En la escena del beso en romeo y Julieta , sueña que ella es akane dormida y corey su romeo, su corazón se acelera al ver la escena da ranma tratando de besarla y viendo que no podía porque eran sus sentimientos de amor verdadero los que se lo impedían y finalmente al llegar al beso. Laney disfruta cada episodio, mas observando la personalidad y de akane y ranma , sus sentimientos y su relación, laney se pone a pensar:

"no me había dado cuenta cuanto su relación me recuerda a corey y a mi, no me di cuenta de cuánto me parezco a akane, no solo porque tenemos el cabello corto, sino porque somos muy parecidas con respecto a nuestra personalidad y nuestros sentimientos por el chico que nos gusta y corey muchas veces actua como ranma…oh!, nuestra relación es como la de ranma y akane!."-penso laney sorprendida

*suspiro* que estoy diciendo, aunque actuemos muy parecido nosotros nunca llegaríamos a tener encuentros tan romanticos como ellos, declaraciones accidentales o momentos tan tiernos, yo solo uso mi sentido común para decirle que no haga lo que no debería, no me escucha y al final no admite que estaba mal..-dijo laney triste

Pero…*agachando su cabeza*me gustaría que tan solo por un dia, nuestra relación fuera como la ranma y akane , que ocurriera algo inesperado y muy especial, que no todo fuera un plan que saldrá mal, lástima que la vida no es un anime.-dijo laney cansada

*bostezo* , tanto ver animes me dio sueño….creo que yo…..-dijo laney callendo dormida en su cama con un dvd de ranma ½ junto ella.

*vista de laney en su cuarto dormida en estilo ranma ½, traten de imaginarla mas o menos como akane jajaj, subiré mas dibujos de ella en ese estilo xD*

*enfoque en laney dormida abriendo lentamente sus ojos*

*bostezo*que noche, no debería desvelarme mirando anime si se que me me tengo que levantar temprano.-dijo laney mirando el despertador

AH!, YA ES TARDE!, CIELOS DEBI QUEDARME DORMIDA!.-dijo laney haciendo una expresión de preocupación como en el anime

Laney rápidamente se arregla, sale de su cuarto, desayuna y sale corriendo para luego detenerse a pensar.

*Pensando con expresión de -.-* "que tonta si hoy es sábado".- pensó laney

AH!, Lo olvidaba, corey me dijo que iríamos al parque a practicar nuestra próxima tocada.-dijo laney recordando y hiendo a casa de corey.

*en el camino suena música de ranma ½ de cuando ranma y akane corrian a la escuela, bueno ustedes si vieron el anime ya se imaginaran cual o pónganle la que quieran xD*

YA LLEGUE!.-dijo laney cargando su bajo hasta la cochera, estaban kin y kon sentados en el sofá.

Laney reacciona sorprendida al verlos estilo anime.

¿PE…PE…PERO….QUE..ESTA..SUCEDIENDO?...-dice laney sorprendida mirando a kin y a kon

¿A que te refieres laney? .-dice kin

Laney de inmediato mira a su alrededor y nota un gran cambio en todo , el sofá , la cochera, los arboles, todo era distinto y ella no cuenta se había dado, bueno tal vez se había mirado en un espejo al arreglarse pero tenia tanta prisa que ni lo noto.

Laney saca un espejo de su bolsillo y se admira con esa nueva apariencia.

AH!, ¿QUE ES ESTO?!, DESDE CUANDO YO….dijo laney gritando sorprendida y examinándose.

¿Oye laney , te sientes bien?.-pregunto kon

AH! KON….¿ERES TU?.-dijo laney acercándose a el mirándolo detenidamente

PERO…SI TE VES TAN…..DISTINTO…-dijo laney

¿EH?.-dijo Kon

Laney, ¿tienes fiebre o que te pasa?, pareces muy aturdida.-dijo kin

De inmediato laney examina a kin

La…Laney….¿te sientes bien?.-dijo kin algo nervioso por ver a laney mirándolo tan desconfiada

"No lo entiendo, ¿por que todo es tan distinto…..y tan familiar?...Esto se parece a….., AH!, será posible que….".-pensaba laney hasta que escucho una voz familiar viniendo de la cochera.

HOLA CHICOS! , ¿¡LISTOS PARA EL ROOOOCK?!.-dijo Corey emocionado como siempre

Laney voltea lentamente hacia donde venia su voz y se queda sorprendida y ruborizada al mismo tiempo. Corey lucia totalmente distinto (parecido a Ranma pero con su misma ropa, cabello y todo lo demás , solo mas o menos con el físico de Ranma , ustedes piénsenle yo ya lo hice xD).

Los ojos de laney brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas, se escuchaban incluso sus latidos( como en algunas escenas del anime de suspenso o de amor que ambientan con los latidos), corey era el mismo, pero físicamente se veía más varonil y apuesto.

"Corey….sera posible…., se ve tan…".-pensaba laney mirándolo

¡BUENO CHICOS, HORA DE IRNOS!.-dijo corey caminando hacia laney la salida cuando miro a laney

¡Oh, Laney!, ¡que bueno que llegaste!, dijo corey

¡Ah, si!, no me lo perdería por nada.-dijo laney reaccionando y algo apenada.

Los chicos salen de la cochera y laney sale al utimo pensativa mirando a corey.

*sight*"tal vez corey y todo luzca distinto, pero el sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pero el hecho de que todo se vea como en ranma ½ me da la idea de que tal vez…..algo pueda suceder".-penso laney mientras caminaban al parque.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA PRIMERA PARTE, SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN SUS IDEAS DE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN LA CONTINUACION, YO YA MAS O MENOS LO TENGO EN MI MENTE, PERO TAMBIEN ME GUSTA ABRIRME A NUEVA IDEAS EN ESPECIAL DE LOS LECTORES, GRACIAS =).


	2. ¿Carrie quiere a corey?

*vista de los chicos finalmente llegando al parque, se preparan para un picnic a gusto mientras kin y kon se van a jugar dejando a corey y a laney solos*

*sight*"Esta podría ser mi oportunidad, finalmente solos, no retrocedas, solo acercarte a el y dicelo".- pensó laney decidiéndose a declararle sus sentimientos

Corey.-dijo Laney

Oh, ¿Qué pasa , laney?.-pregunto corey

Bueno…es que desde hace mucho tiempo tu y yo hemos sido muy amigos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y….-dijo laney ruborizada

*traga saliva*Corey…..Tu….Me…..Gus….decia laney armándose de valor con el corazón acelerado

Pero en ese instante aparecen kin y kon para invitarlos a jugar, finalmente vuelven a quedarse solos.

"ok, tal vez falle a la primera, pero ya se lo dire".- pensó laney

Corey.-dijo laney

Si, laney.-dijo corey

Sobre lo que te hiba a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran…..yo….-dijo laney para luego volver a ser interrumpidos

finalmente ya laney muy frustrada ya estaba mas que decidida a declararse, pero corey se levanta por un momento

ire a jugar con los chicos.-dijo Corey

Laney reacciona rápido y sujeta su brazo, corey mira a laney quien tenia la cabeza hacia abajo ruborizada, respirando hondo y acelerad

Laney…¿te sientes bien?.-pregunto corey sorprendido

Corey!.-dijo laney

Oh!, ¿Qué sucede laney?!.-pregunto corey

¡YO….DESDE HACE MUCHISIMO TIEMPO…..YO…TE HE….A….-¡decia laney sonrojada armándose de valor con la cabeza hacia abajo sujetando el brazo de corey

*se escuchan latidos como en anime cuando hay momentos de suspenso romanticos* Corey mira a laney sorprendido sin saber que pensa, laney sigue respirando hondo tratando de calmarse y tener valor de finalmente decirle lo que sentía por el desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no habría otra oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

TE…A….AM…-decia Laney

Hasta ser interrumpidos por una voz familiar

¡Vaya, vaya , vaya , pero si son los grojlosers!.-dijo carrie mirándolos

¡carrie!.-dijeron corey y laney

¿Qué pasa, los interrumpi en medio su cita?.-dijo carrie

Ambos se miran y reacciona rápidamente algo sonrojado

¡No, ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!, ¡¿ACASO QUIEREN UN DUELO?!.-dijo corey

No, de hecho mi banda decidió tomar un breve descanso, y decidi dar una vuelta por aquí, pero quién diría que el parque estaría contaminado por ustedes.-dijo carrie

Asi que decidi, ¡¿Por qué no acabar con ustedes de una buena vez?!.-dijo carrie empuñando su guitarra eléctrica

Carrie corre hacia ellos

¡Laney , cuidado!.-dijo corey empujando a laney aun lado, corey cae encima de ella y ambos se miran por unos segundos, pero corey rápidamente se separa de laney.

¡Corey!.-dijo laney

Corey sigue enfrentándose a carrie, mientras laney se queda pensativa pensando en lo sucedido

"por que….¿por que cada vez que se acerca el momento o es el momento ideal algo tiene que ocurrir?...sera….¿tal vez el y yo….no…..?.-pensaba laney hasta que

¡AHHHHH!.-dijo carrie lanzándose sobre laney

¡AHHHHHH!.-Grito laney

¡ACABARE CONTIGO Y LUEGO CON TU BANDA ¡!.-grito carrie

¡COREY!.-grito laney asustada cubriéndose con sus brazos

¡OYE, TIENES QUE DEJAR DE MOLESTAR A LOS DEMAS!.-dijo corey pateando la guitarra de carrie , Carrie se queda mirando a corey sorprendida hasta que la guitarra cae sobre su cabeza golpeándola y dejándola inconsciente.

¿estas bien?.-pregunta corey a laney ayudándola a levantarse

Si , eso creo.-dice laney

Laney nota que corey toma su mano, corey se da cuenta y la suelta, laney se queda pensativa mirando su mano, pensando en ese sentimiento .

Kin y kon llegan al lugar

¿chicos, que sucedió?!.-pregunto kin sorprendido

¡¿Qué hace carrie ahí?!.-pregunto kon

Oh, no fue nada, solo que carrie intento tomarnos por sorpresa pero le dimos su merecido, ¿verdad laney?.-dijo corey

¡ah , si!.-dijo laney

De repente notan que carrie se levanta lentamente

¡AHHH, SE LEVANTO!.-dijo kin sorprendido

Los chicos se ponen a la defensiva

¡chicos, prepárense!.-dijo corey

¡¿Qué pasa carrie, aun quieres meterte con grojband?!.-pregunto corey

Carrie camino lentamente hacia corey y cayo en sus brazos

¡PERO, QUE…¡?.-Exclamo corey sorprendido

Creo que esta cansada…dijo kin

Escuchan un ruido y todos reaccionan

Carrie alza la mirada hacia corey , se acerca lentamente hacia su cara, corey se sigue mostrando inquieto hasta que….¡ZAZ¡, carrie sujeta su cara con sus manos lentamente y …¡LO BESA!..0.o

¡AHHHHH!.-kin, kon y laney

Carrie tiene sus brazos alrededor de corey mientras lo besaba, los chicos se quedaron en shock, en especial laney.

¡¿PERO….QUE…..ESTA HACIENDO?!.-Exclama laney sorprendida y a punto de un ataque de ira

Carrie deja de besar a corey y lo mira con una mirada distinta, unas mas calida y tierna.

Corey, Te amo.-dijo carrie

¡QUE¡.-exclamaron todos sorprendidos

¡¿Qué…QUE , QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?!, ¡SE SUPONIA QUE TU ME ODIAS!.-dijo corey sorprendido

-no, yo te amo, amo a los hombres fuertes.-dijo carrie

Ok, ahora si ya no se que ocurre.-dijo kon

AH!, creo que ya se lo que ocurre, el golpe en la cabeza con la guitarra debió hacerle olvidar su odio hacia corey y convertirlo en amor.-dijo kin

¡¿AMOR?!.-dijeron corey y laney

Corey, te amo.-dijo carrie

¡ARGG!.-exclamo laney enfurecida

¿¡NO HAY ALGUN ANTIDOTO?!.-dijo laney jalando a kin de la camisa enfurecida

Bu…Bueno, si un golpe la puso asi, tal vez golpearla de de nuevo haga que su memoria vuelva.-dijo kin asustado

Bien, ¡YO LA GOLPEAREEEE!.-grito laney enfurecida a punto de golpear a carrie

¡ESPERA LANEY!, tal ves esto no sea tan malo.-dijo corey

¡¿Qué?!.-exclamaron los chicos

¡¿Qué QUIERES DECIR COREY, ACASO TE GUSTA?!.-exclamo laney enfurecida

¡NO, NO!, me refiero a que si carrie ya no es nuestra enemiga, entonces los newmans tal vez se separen y no tendríamos competencia.-dijo corey

Vaya, no lo había pensado de ese modo.-dijo kin

¡NO, NO NO!, ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!, ¡COREY , AUNQUE ESO SUCEDIERA ELLA SE PEGARIA A TI POR SIEMPRE Y ENTONCES Y TU NUNCA PODRIAS AM….!.-dijo laney en un ataque de ira pero casi declarando su amor

¿Qué?.-dijo corey

Yo….bueno…..-dijo laney apenada

Bueno….¿que hacemos ahora?.-pregunto kin

Sigamos pasándola bien.-dijo corey

Los chicos sigue conviviendo, pero carrie sigue pegada a corey enfureciendo a laney y haciéndola sentirse triste por no poder declar su amor a corey. Finalmente de nuevo se queda laney con corey, pero carrie sigue con el , lo cual molesta a laney.

¿quieres otro sándwich, amor?.-dijo carrie dándole el sándwich

Bueno, si gracias.-dijo corey comiéndolo

laney los mira triste y enojada perdiendo la paciencia y escuchándolos felices hasta que…

¡YA BASTA!.-exclamo laney poniéndose de pie enojada

¡eh!, ¡¿Qué pasa , laney?!.-exclamo corey

¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS, TAL VEZ TU CREAS QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA LA BANDA, PERO NUNCA PIENSAS EN LO QUE SIENTEN LOS DEMAS, NUNCA PIENSAS EN NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS, QUE PENSAMOS, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO!.-exclamo laney enojada

¡de que hablas, yo siempre pienso en ustedes, además siempre decidimos juntos, yo nunca haría algo para perjudicarlos!.-dijo corey

¡PUES AHORA LO ESTAS HACIENDO!, ¡¿NO HAS PENSADO COMO ME SIENTO AL VERTE DE ESTE MODO AL LADO DE ELLA?! , ¡¿NO RECUERDAS QUE ELLA ES NUESTRA ENEMIGA, QUE ELLA ES MALA?!.-exclamo laney

Si , lo se, pero ya no mas, ahora es nuestra amiga.-dijo corey

¡NO COREY, ELLA NO ES NUESTRA AMIGA, ELLA SOLO CREE QUE TE AMA, PERO NO ES ASI!.-dijo laney

¡Ya basta niña! , ¡yo no estoy fingiendo, mi amor por el es real y estaremos juntos por siempre!, ¡por que dejas de molestarnos y te vas!.-dijo carrie

¡por que tu no lo amas en verdad, tu crees que si, pero solo te golpeaste!.-dijo laney

¡claro que si, dejanos en paz, somos felices!.-dijo carrie

¡si claro , felices, tu ni siquiera sabes nada sobre el!.-dijo laney

¡claro que si!.-dijo carrie

¡no, para conocer a alguien asi requiere tiempo y dedicación, tu jamás lo conoceras tanto como yo!.-dijo laney

¡¿Y tu por que crees que sabes mas que yo?!.-dijo carrie

¡POR QUE YO LO AMO!.-exclamo laney sin darse cuenta que declararía finalmente sus sentimientos.

Corey y carrie se quedaron sorprendidos, laney reacciono y cubrió su boca con sus manos sonrojada pensando en lo que había dicho.

*de nuevo se escuchan latidos*

Laney tenia sus manos en su boca, sus mejillas rojas , no podia creer que finalmente había logrado declararse en un ataque de apartar a carrie de corey, ahora solo faltaba saber que pensaría corey.

tu también estas enamorada de corey….dijo carrie

laney seguía avergonzada con sus manos en su boca sonrojada mirando a carrie y luego a corey, quien se quedo en shock mirando a laney sin saber que decir.

Laney…dijo corey

Laney no soporto mas corrió lejos con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡ah, Laney!.-grito corey

mmm….con razón actuaba asi, solo estaba celosa de nosotros, pero bueno ahora solo somos tu y yo, ¿verdad corey?.-dijo carrie feliz abrazando a corey, pero corey se quedo pensativo.

Se ve a laney cerca de un rio llorando agachada con sus manos en sus ojos.

*llorando* "¿en que estaba pensado?, ¿Qué he hecho?...¡ahora las cosas ya no serán iguales, ya no podre volver a mirar a corey , nunca podre estar con el!, ¡probablemente este asustado o tal vez me odie!, ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?¡, ¡ahora ya no seremos ni amigos, ya no podremos tocar juntos…lo arruine todo!".-pensaba laney llorando desconsoladamente

Mientras lloraba una mano toca su hombro, Laney reacciona rápidamente abriendo sus ojos, su corazón detiene por un instante, laney de inmediato sabe que es una mano de un muchacho , que podría ser…..COREY!

*pensando*-"¡no puede ser corey¡", ¡NO QUIERO HABLARTE!.-grito laney asustada sabiendo que tendría que confrontarlo, laney rápidamente toma su mano y lo tira con fuerza hacia adelante por miedo a su reacción.

Laney abrió su ojo lentamente para ver a corey, mas sorprendida se quedo al ver que no era corey o kin o kon, sino Larry, quien quedo noqueado por el golpe de laney

¡AHHHH, Larry!.-exclamo laney preocupada

Vista de Larry noqueado como en los animes , con los ojos de espiral y sonriendo xD

¡Larry, de verdad lo siento!, ¡ no fue mi intención hacerte daño, es que yo….pense que eras alguien mas!.-dijo laney disculpándose con Larry

Esta bien , esta bien, te entiendo.-dijo Larry

Pero…¿tu que haces aquí?.-pregunto laney curiosa

¡AAH, YO…BUENO…NADA…SOLO…VINE A PASEAR!.-dijo Larry tratando de ocultar su verdadero motivo

*suspiro*, adivinare..¿viniste a ver a carrie , cierto?-pregunto laney

¡NO, NO , YO SOLO…¡.-dijo Larry tratando de disimular

¡vamos Larry, ambos sabemos que viniste por carrie, ella te gusta, eres mi opuesto!.-dijo laney

*suspiro*si, es verdad.-dijo Larry

Entonces…¿ya sabes lo que paso verdad?.-dijo laney algo triste

Si, carrie ahora quiere a corey .-dijo larry

Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-pregunto laney

Es que yo….dijo Larry recordando mientras se tallaba la cabeza con su mano

*hace unos minutos* corey y carrie seguían en el mismo lugar hasta que…

*pensando*"ahora si, le declarare mi amor a carrie , ya no esperare mas, es ahora o nunca".-penso Larry decidido hiendo con carrie

Pero caundo Larry llego se encontró una gran sorpresa, carrie abrazando a cory tiernamente . Larry reacciona enfurecido y corre hacia ellos

¡TU! , ¡¿Qué crees que haces con carrie?!.-dice Larry enojado

¡espera, esto no es lo que parece!.-dice corey

¡como no ha de serlo, ella tiene sus brazos alrededor de ti!, ¡no creas que no se lo que pasa!.-dice Larry

Es verdad Larry, corey y yo ahora estamos juntos.-dice carrie

¿¡QUE?!.-dicen corey y Larry

¡¿y tu por que dices que si tu estas involucrado en eso?!.-dice Larry

Bueno….es que yo…-dice corey

Anda , dicelo corey, ya no podemos ocultarlo mas.-dice carrie

¡¿de que estas hablando?!, ¡no hay nada entre nosotros!.-dice corey apartando a carrie de el.

¿pero de que hablas , mi amor?.-pregunta carrie

¡tu sabes lo que pasa, tu realmente no me quieres, solo estas confundida, solo estoy contigo por que de esa forma lo newmans se separaran!.-dijo corey para luego darse cuenta que revelo su plan

Carrie lo mira con triste y empieza a llorar.

¡asi que de eso se trataba ¡!, ¡solo era un plan para acabar con nosotros jugando con los sentimientos de carrie! , ¡que sin vergüenza eres corey!.-dice Larry

¡no , no , espera yo no soy asi!.-dice corey tratando de aclarar el malentendido avergonzado

¡y mira, ya la hiciste llorar!, ¡ademas de sin vergüenza, eres un canalla!, ¡eso nunca te lo perdonare!.-grito Larry corriendo para atacar a corey

Pero cuando Larry hiba a tocar a corey, carrie lo detiene.

Pero…carrie…-dice Larry

Ya basta Larry, tal vez corey dijo cosas, pero aun asi yo lo amo, y no dejare que te interpongas entre nosotros.-dijo carrie

Pero carrie, el no te quiere, el solo juega contigo, ¿Qué no escuchaste?, es solo un plan para destruir la banda.-dijo Larry

Se que corey no haría algo asi, además seguro no hablaba enserio, seguro lo dijo para cubrir lo nuestro, asi mejor vete de aquí y dejanos en paz.-dijo carrie

Carrie…..-dijo Larry triste, agacha la mirada, la mitad de su cara se torna negra y se da la vuelta y se aleja unos cuantos pasos hasta que.

¡no , no vine tan lejos para recibir esto, yo vine aquí con un objetivo y no me rendiré!.-dijo Larry de espaldas apretando los puños. Larry se da la vuelta rápidamente y corre hasta carrie con los brazos en el aire.

¡CARRIE!, ¡TE QUIERO!.-gritaba Larry emocionado hacia carrie declarando su amor

Carrie rápidamente le da una golpiza y lo saca volando en el aire lejos como en el anime.

¡TE QUIEROOOOOOO!.-gritaba Larry volando lejos

Ahora si ya no nos molestara mas, te quiero corey.-dijo carrie volviendo a abrazara corey.

*Volviendo al presente*

Entonces te dio una golpiza y se quedo con corey…, vaya carrie , si que es persistente.-dijo laney

Si…pero , no puedo creer que me haya rechazado, todo este tiempo que espere y soporte sus planes fallidos, sus regaños y sus gritos, nunca me dolieron tanto como su fría indiferencia y ahora me rechazo.-dijo Larry triste recordando algunos momentos con carrie y la banda.

No eres el único que tuvo un mal dia, yo también hoy le declare mi amor a corey, pero….solo lo arruine, aunque el no dijo nada ya no creo que pueda volver a mirarlo solo lo haría sentir incomodo, las cosas ya no serán iguales.-dijo laney

*sight*-larry y laney se quedan pensativos un tiempo con la mirada triste y sentados.

¡oye!, ¡ no tenemos que pasar todo el dia sintiendos asi! , digo tal vez necesitamos alejarnos de ellos un tiempo, es decir podríamos pasar el dia juntos, ya sabes , como amigos.-dijo Larry

Espera, ¿estas pidiéndome una cita?.-dice laney

No, solo digo que para no estar todo el dia tristes, podríamos salir a pasear, ya sabes para relajarnos un rato, es un bonito dia , la vida no es para estar sufriendo, hay que vivir el momento, creo que eso te haría sentir mejor .-dijo Larry tocando el hombre laney queriéndola animar.

*pensando*…¡si!, tienes razón, gracias Larry, no debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos y dejar que nos arruinen el dia, además podríamos tratar de encelar a los chicos, ¿no crees?.-dijo laney mas tranquila limpiandoze las lagrimas.

Bueno…eso no era lo que tenia en mente, pero….¡podria funcionar!.-dijo Larry

Carrie y corey siguen en el mismo lugar hasta que Larry y laney llegan.

Hola chicos.-dijo Larry

Larry y Laney , ¿ahora que quieren?, ¿vinieron a seguir molestando?.-pregunta carrie a la defensiva

No , no para nada, solo queríamos pasar un bonito dia con ustedes, ya sabemos lo mucho que se quieren, nosotros también salimos juntos.-dice laney fingiendo simpatía

¡¿QUEEEE?!.-exclaman carrie y corey, pero corey luce mas sorprendido

¿Vaya, tan rápido me olvidaste Larry?, que bueno, además tu y laney hacen una bonita pareja como yo y corey.-dice carrie feliz

Si….verdad que si….-dice laney fingiendo una sonrisa alterada y pensando: "voy a matarla".

Bueno, vamos a sentarnos.-dice laney

Ambos toman lugar enfrente de ellos.

¿Oye Larry, tienes hambre?.-pregunta laney

Si, algo.-dice Larry

Que bueno por que te prepare un rico almuerzo, y no se preocupen chicos hay suficiente para todos.-dice laney fingiendo simpatía

Corey, yo también te prepare algo muy especial, espero que te guste.-dice carrie algo a penada sacando una caja de almuerzo japonesa, era una comida de arroz con otros ingredientes y tenia el nombre corey en el.

¡vaya, un almuerzo con mi nombre en el ¡!.-dice corey impresionado

Si lo hicise solo para ti mi amor, a ver, a hora abre la boquita.-dice carrie feliz sacando los palillos para darle de comer.

Bueno, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.-dice corey feliz

*pensando*…"ARGGG…que mujer tan odiosa, si pues asi quieres jugar corey, pues yo también puedo".-piensa laney enojada

Mira Larry, te traje también este rico almuerzo cariño…..-diciendo lo ultimo algo enojada mirando a corey.


	3. Una Cita Doble

Como laney miraba a corey enojada, no se dio cuenta de que Lenny trato de agarrarla y accidentalmente cayo sobre la ropa de laney

¡ah!.-exclamo laney sorprendida

¡ui!, parece que tu comida se arruino laney, al igual que tu ropa.-dijo carrie

Si….eso creo.-dijo laney mirando su ropa algo desconcertada.

Yo…lo siento laney, no fue mi intención.-dijo lenny apenado tallándose la cabeza

Esta bien, no fue tu culpa yo no me fije en lo que hacia.-dijo laney

Entonces laney tuvo una idea.

¡oye sabes que, podríamos ir a la feria, hoy es noche de parejas y el boleto esta la mitad!, ¡ pero antes iré a cambiarme , espérame en la cochera en casa de corey!.-dijo laney

¡Qué buena idea ¡ nosotros también iremos, será una cita doble!, ¡pero antes iré a casa a ponerme algo mas especial para ti corey, espérame en la cochera!.-dijo carrie felizmente

Los chicos estaban en la cochera, corey estaba pensativo acostado en el sofá, mientras lenny estaba sobre el auto.

Asi que...lenny , tu y laney…están saliendo….¿verdad?.-pregunto corey

Bueno….si…creo.-dijo lenny

¿Tú y carrie también se llevan bien, verdad?.-pregunto lenny

¡Ah, sí!, eso creo.-dijo corey

Si, carrie es una chica maravillosa, tal vez sea terca y testaruda, sus planes fracasen y sus canciones no sean las mejores, pero aun asi…ella sigue siendo la persona que más quiero.-dijo lenny

¿Cómo?.-dijo corey levantandandose mirando a lenny quien se recuesta sobre el auto mirando al techo.

Si, carrie siempre se empeña en escribir canciones sobre muchas cosas, a veces no tienen mucho sentido o no son del todo perfectas y siempre quiere hacer las cosas a su manera aunque sabe que podrían salir mal y meternos en problemas y casi matarnos, yo siempre le digo que saldrá mal y al final no admite que tenía razón pero…..hay algo en ella….no se que es…pero la hace muy especial….y por eso la amo…¡digo ¡, ¡la quiero!, ¡si, si, como amiga! Ejjej.-dijo lenny lo ultimo algo apenado

Vaya…no se porque pero eso me suena muy familiar…dijo corey teniendo flashbacks de todos esos momentos que idea planes que los metían en problemas, laney regañándolo y diciéndole que no lo hiciera y al final todo salía bien.

¡son como nosotros!, ¡oh ¡, pues claro , ustedes son nuestros opuestos….pero….¡espera un segundo!, ¡¿te gusta carrie?!.-pregunto corey sorprendido

¡Ah!, ¡bueno….yo…solo dije que la quiero, pero como amiga…jejej!.-dijo lenny

Corey miro fijamente a lenny hasta que finalmente…

*suspiro* la verdad es que….sin importar cuantas veces lo he intentado, me haya enojado por sus planes fallidos, su terquedad y su forma de liderarnos….yo siempre he estado enamorado de ella.

Entonces corey recordó el momento cuando laney le declaro su amor , el beso en año nuevo, cuando salvaron a la tierra y recordó los momentos que pasaron juntos y ella le parecía actuar raro.

*si lenny ama a carrie…..¿por qué laney dijo que me amaba y ahora quiere a lenny?*.-pensó corey

¡¿Entonces tu no quieres a laney?!.-exclamo corey enojado

¡si, si la quiero, pero….!.-dijo lenny tratando de explicarse

¡Entonces estás jugando con los sentimientos de laney, oh ya se!, ¡cuando supiste que carrie me quería, ideaste este plan de acercarte a laney para vengarte de mí!, ¡digo ¡ nosotros!-dijo corey enojado

¡No, no, no e lo que piensas!.-dijo lenny

¡debi saberlo!, ¡los newmans siempre juegan sucio!, ¡pero tu! ,! Definitivamente cruzaste la raya, nadie se mete con mis amigos!.-dijo corey enojado

¡si solo me dejaras explicártelo por favor, es solo un gran malentendido!.-dijo lenny

¡el único mal aquí, eres tu!, ¡ahora te hare lo mismo que carrie quería hacerle a grojband pero no termino!.-dijo corey enojado tomando su guitarra

¡¿Qué, que estas haciendo?!.-exclamo lenny asustado

¡ESTO ES POR GROJBAND, POR METERTE CON MIS AMIGOS Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE…POR JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA CHICA QUE….!..-exclamo corey apunto de golpear a lenny

¡COREY , YA LLEGUE MI AMOR!.-exclamo carrie mostrándose con un hermoso vestido

¡¿CARRIE?!.-exclamaron los chicos

¿Qué te parece, te gusta ¿.-pregunta carrie

Ah…. Bueno…...-dijo corey hasta que volteo a ver a lenny , quien se quedo atónito y algo sonrojado. Corey miraba a lenny quien se quedo en shock, incluso le hablo y paso su mano por su cara pero no respondía.

¡corey, mi amor!.-dijo carrie lanzándose sobre corey felizmente

Siento si te hice esperar demasiado, es que realmente quería ponerme algo más cómodo y muy especial para ti, entonces dime, ¿te gusta?.-dijo carrie abrazando a corey

Bueno…..yo…-dijo corey algo apenado mirando carrie hasta que oyeron otra voz.

Hola chicos, ya llegue.-dijo laney

Cuando corey volteo a mirar laney se quedo en verdad sorprendido y sin aliento: laney llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de tirantes color amarillo con motas negras, un liston negro en su cabeza con forma de diadema, un collar pegado al cuello y unos zapatos negros. Corey se quedo sin palabras al contemplar a laney .

Hola lenny!.-exclamo laney corriendo hasta lenny lo que hiso a corey reaccionar rápidamente

Oh!, hola laney!.-dijo lenny reaccionando sorprendido

¿Qué opinas?, ¿te gusta?, ¿te gusta?.-pregunto laney felizmente

¡ah, si , si, te ves muy bonita!.-dijo lenny

¡ahí, que tierno muchas gracias!.-dijo laney sonriendo

Mientras hablaban corey no dejaba de contemplar a laney teniendo a carrie en sus brazos a lo que carrie nota algo en el.

¿oye corey?.-dijo carrie mirando a corey

¡ah!, ¿Qué sucede carrie?.-pregunta corey

Corey…¿Por qué tu cara esta tan roja?.-pregunta carrie

¡AH!, ¡ES QUE…!.-exclamo corey tratando de dismular

¿y por que te late mas fuerte el corazón?.-pregunta carrie

¡AH!, ¡¿QUE?!.-Exclama corey

Si, estoy recargada aquí en tu pecho y oigo tu corazón latiendo muy fuerte.-dice carrie

Entonces laney y lenny miran a corey, quien tratando de mantener ocultas sus emociones reponde rápidamente

¡AHHH!, ¡OH!, ¡ES QUE CREO QUE TENGO FIEBRE!, ¡SI, ESO!, ¡ES QUE CUANDO A LAS PERSONAS LES DA FIEBRE SE LES PONE LA CARA ROJA Y SE LES ACELERA EL CORAZON, SI SON SINTOMAS MUY COMUNES, A TODOS NOS PASA, JAJAJA!, ¡ANDA MIRA, TOCA MI FRENTE, CREO QUE ME ESTOY ENFERMANDO!.-dice corey tratando de dismular desesperadamente

¡oh , cielos!, ¿te sientes mal mi amor?.-dice carrie preocupada

Si….bueno algo….-dice corey disimulando

¡Oh, mi amor, no te preocupes!, ¡ Ire a traerte algo para la fiebre y una toalla mojada!.-dijo carrie hiendose feliz a buscar las cosas.

Laney mira fijamente a corey algo pensativa a lo que corey se da cuenta y ambos se miran por un momento hasta que….

Bueno, mejor ya nos vamos, no queremos que se nos haga tarde, ¡vámonos , lenny!.-dice laney hiendose sujetando al mano de lenny a lo que corey reaccióno sorprendido

Unos segundos después llega carrie con las cosas.

¡aquí está tu medicina y una toalla mojada, deja la coloco en tu….!...-decia carrie hasta que

¡sabes que ya me siento mejor!.-dijo corey poniéndose de pie y mas activo

¡ahí! , ¿¡enserio?!, ¡que bueno!.-exclamo carrie feliz

¡sabes que me haría sentir mejor, irnos a la feria pero yaaa!.-dijo corey jalando a carrie de la mano persiguiendo a laney y a lenny hacia la feria.


	4. Amor Confuso

Una vez llegado ala feria, corey venia con carrie sujetándole del brazo tiernamente, corey se veía muy distraído mirando a su alrededor.

¿Qué sucede corey?, te veo muy distraído.-dice carrie mirándolo

¡ah, no, no, no es nada!.-dijo corey disimulando su inquietud de encontrarse a laney con lenny

Por el otro lado de la feria, laney y lenny se encontraban caminando juntos sin darse cuenta que hiban caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

¡vaya si que hay mucha gente en la feria!.-dice laney mientras caminaban

Si, creo que no fuimos los únicos en tener esa idea.-dijo lenny

Tanto caminar me dio sed, ire por un refresco a la maquina, ¿quiere que te traiga algo?.-pregunto laney

Ah, bueno, ¿ podrías traerme uno de naranja?.-pregunto lenny

Seguro, ahorita vuelvo.-dijo laney alejándose

Por el otro lado y en la misma dirección, corey seguía distraído y pensando hasta que…

Oye corey.-dijo carrie

¡ah!, ¿Qué sucede?.pregunto corey rápidamente

Tanto caminar me dio mucha sed...podrias…dijo carrie

¡Traerte algo de beber, seguro!.-respondio corey rápidamente tomandolo como pretexto para buscar a laney mientras corrie rápidamente mirando a su alrededor.

Corey corrió tan rápido y mirando en todas direcciones y laney también por lo que ninguno se percato que hiban por el mismo camino y ¡ZAZ! Chocaron el uno contra el otro y laney hiba cayendo cuando la mano de corey rápidamente sujeto al suya sin percatarse bien que se trataba de laney.

¡ah, lo siento!, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!.-respondio corey rápidamente algo adolorido por el golpe

Si…eso creo.-dijo laney recuperándose del golpe

Finalmente ambos reaccionan y se dan cuenta de lo que paso…

¡AHHH!.-Gritaron ambos apenados y se soltaron rápidamente y disimularon algo apenados mirando para otro lado .

¡OYE…QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!.-dijeron ambos mirándose fijo

¡AHH….YO VINE PARA…..AH!, ¡COMPRAR UNA SODA! , ¿y tu?.-respondio corey

¡PUES….YO TAMBIEN!.-respondio laney algo apenada

Ambos caminaron hasta la maquina y laney veía como corey compraba la soda hasta que un centavo se le cayo y rodo a sus pies a lo que laney lo recogió y lo miro seriamente sin dudar en preguntar.

¿Para quién es?.-pregunto seriamente laney

¡Ah…..ES PARA…Kin!, ¡SI, KIN Y KON TAMBIEN ESTAN AQUÍ!.-dijo corey respondiendo rápidamente

¡MENTIROSO!.-exclamo laney enfurecida y a punto de darle una cachetada hasta que corey detuvo su mano.

Esta bien…si...tal vez te menti laney, pero la verdad es….esta soda es para…..-dijo corey hasta que carrie llego y los interrumpió

¿Corey, por que me dejaste esperando?.-dijo carrie abrazandolo de un brazo

¿Dónde te estaba esperando?.-pregunto laney enojada

Corey vino a comprar me una soda y me dijo que lo esperara solo unos minutos para luego besarnos..-dijo carrie mirando a laney

¡¿Qué?!.-exclamo laney enfurecida

¡¿Qué ¿!, ¡ESPERA, YO, YO NUNCA DIJE ESO, LO JUROO!.-dijo corey tratando de explicarse

MMMM…NO ME IMPORTA , ¿SABES QUE?!, ¡ESTA SODA LA COMPRE PARA LENNY!, ¡EL YO PASAREMOS TODO EL DIA JUNTOS EN UNA CITA!.-dijo laney enojada

Llego lenny.

Oye laney, ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto lenny

¡oh nada lenny! , ¡mira aquí esta tu soda, tal y como te gusta!.-dijo laney felizmente queriendo molestara a corey

Muchas gracias, estaba muy sediente.-dijo lenny

Me alegro que te guste.-dijo laney

Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.-dijo laney tomando la mano de lenny a lo que corey reacciona sorprendido e impactado

¡ya vámonos cariño, hasta luego chicos!.-dijo laney alejándose con lenny

Corey los mira irse en shock.

¿y ahora que hacemos corey?.-pregunta carrie mirando a corey

¡VAMOS A DAR LA VUELTA!.-exclamo corey jalando a carrie con el.

Carrie y corey pasan todo el dia siguiente a lenny y laney sin que carrie se diera cuenta de las intenciones de corey, pero laney comenzó a inquietarse por encontrárselos a donde quiera que hiban , finalmente llegan a los juegos a habilidad, Lenny jugaba en el juego de los aros y laney en el de las pistolas de agua con carrie y corey hasta que lenny se acerca a laney y toca su sombre a lo que laney reacciona.

¡awwww! , ¡es un panda que lindo!.-dijo laney felizmente mirando el panda

Si…bueno, es para ti.-dijo lenny tallándose la cabeza y dándole el peluche

Ah….¿enserio?.-pregunto laney sorprendida

Si, es que pensé que te gustaría , ya se que a las chicas le gustan este tipo de cosas , ¿verdad?.-dijo lenny algo apenado

Si, muchas gracias lenny, que tierno eres.-dijo laney abrazando el peluche y mirando a lenny tiernamente

Mientras ella le agradecia por el peluche, corey los miraba algo molesto a lo que decidió ganar uno para carrie.

¡Mira lo que te consegui carrie!.-dice corey fingiendo alegría

¡AH!…..¡¿Qué es corey?!.-exclama carrie felizmente

¡MIRA!.-Dice corey

ES UNA SERPIENTE DE PELUCHE , ¿NO ES LINDA?-dice corey

Lenny y laney lo miran con perturbación..O.O…

Ah….Corey…..eso no es una serpiente de peluche…-dice lenny hablándole disimuladamente

¿Cómo?.-pregunta corey

Es una serpiente de verdad….dice lenny algo asustado

Si claro, ¿y tu que sabes de serpientes?, ¿crees que eres el único que puede ganar animales de peluche para tu cita?.-pregunta corey algo enojado

AH…..COREY….dice laney mirándolo algo asustada señalándolo

¿Qué ¿ , ¿que sucede?.-dice corey algo ignorante

La serpiente comienza a enrollarse en su cuello y empieza a estrangularlo.

¡AHHHHç!.-exclama corey corriendo para todos lados tratando de quitarse la serpiente mientras carrie lo persiguie queriendo ayudarlo.

¡COREY , ESPERA! , ¡ESO SOLO HARA QUE TE ESTRANGULE MAS RAPIDO!.-gritaba carrie persguiendo a corey de un lado a otro mientras Gritaba ¡AHHHH, SUELTAME!, ¡QUITENME ESTA SERPIENTE DE ENCIMA, PORFAVOR! y lenny y laney los observaban con cara de….O.O

¡ YA NO , NO ….RESPIRO…AH….!.-exclamaba corey cada vez con mas dificultad por la serpiente en su cuello.

¡NOOO , COREY MI AMOR, YO TE SALVAREEEE!.-exclamo carrie desesperada empuñando su guitarra lanzándose sobre la serpiente hasta finalmente acabar con ella.

Una vez que lograron quitársela, Corey estaba tirado en el suelo en shock mientras los demás lo miraban .

Al menos la serpiente no lo mato.-dijo lenny

Si…al menos no era venenosa…jejeje.-dijo Carrie

¡¿que clase de juego de feria da serpientes que matan gente como premio ¿¡.-exclamo laney furiosa contra el sujeto del juego.

Es..que pensábamos que seria buena idea ,desde que se nos acabaron las de peluche, además pensábamos que podrían ser buenas mascotas….respondio el señor

¡que buenas mascotas ni que nada!, ¡tiene suerte de que no fuera venenosa y que tuviéramos con que golpearla!.-exclamo laney furiosa

¡laney, tranquilízate!, ¡lo importante es que corey esta bien!.-dijo lenny tratando de calmar a lanney sujetándola de los hombros

*suspiro* si, tienes razón, gracias lenny.-dijo laney volteando a ver lenny sonriéndole tiernamente

Por alguna razón, al ver esto, carrie reacciona.

¡Oye! , ¡¿porque la tocas?!-exclamo carrie enojada

¿EH?.-dijeron lenny y laney sorprendidos

AH…..-reacciono carrie sin saber que decir y agacho la cabeza apenada

Ambos la miran pensativos, en especial laney.

"¿Qué fue eso?, será posible que….sintiera…¿celos?".-penso laney mirando a carrie

Mientras tanto los chicos hiban caminando y laney mira a su alrededor hasta que…

¡esperen chicos, ahorita vuelvo!.-dijo laney hiendose a otro lado

¡laney, espera!.-dijeron lenny y corey , quienes al darse cuenta, se miran el uno al otro seriamente a lo que carrie muestra inconformidad.

¡mira lenny, te traje algodón de azúcar!.-dijo laney dándole un algodón

Si, es que no se por qué, traía ganas de probar el algodón de la feria, no recuerdo la última vez que lo saboreé….-dijo laney felizmente a lo que corey reacciona cuando dijo lo ultimo recordando lo que dijo después del beso..*flash back*…"no , no fue un si….jejejje….algodón de azucar jiji".*flash de regreso*, corey la mira algo triste.

Corey veía a laney felizmente comer el algodón hasta que un pedazo se quedo en su labios.

Oye.-dijo lenny

¿ah?.-respondio laney

Tienes un pedazo de algodón en tus labios.-dijo lenny tratando de quitarle el pedazo a lo que corey reacciono rápidamente queriendo evitarlo pero sin querer tropezó y empujo a lenny haciendo que este cayera y….¡BESARA A LANEY!

¡AH!.-exclamaron Corey y Carrie

Lenny y laney estaban en shock, sus labios se tocaron, solo sus pupilas se movían mientras se miraban el uno al otro , ambos se sonrojaron y un poco y se separaron.

¡AHH, LO SIENTO!.-exclamaron laney y lenny

¡NO, NO FUE TU CULPA..FUE…UN ACCIDENTE!.-respondieron los dos. Ambos miran a otro lado muy apenados disimulando.

Corey los mira muy triste pensando en lo que sucedió…"pero que he hecho….ese beso era nuestro…y ahora…laney beso a lenny, ya no significa nada.".-penso corey tristemente mirando hacia abajo.

Todos continuaron caminando hasta que…..

Creo que ya es muy noche, mejor deberíamos irnos a casa.-dijo laney

Si, además ya no nada más que hacer.-dijo lenny

Oigan chicos, como ya es noche….bueno, mi casa está cerca de aquí, podríamos dormir en la chochera, si quieren.-dijo corey

Pues no lo sé corey, además no traigo mi pijama…-dijo laney

¡ah!, no, no te preocupes en casa tengo mucha ropa que podrían usar, además tenemos suficientes sabanas y almohadas , además esta el sofá y el escenario, seguro podremos dormir ahí.-dijo corey

No lo se corey, es solo que yo….-dijo laney algo triste

¡pues yo si estoy de acuerdo!.-dijo carrie abrazando a corey

¡dormir bajo el mismo techo que mi corey es una gran idea, mientras pueda dormir en una gran cama contigo, abrazados juntos seriamos como un matrimonio feliz...!.-exclamo carrie felizmente mientras laney se enfurecía.

¡¿SABES QUE ¿!, ¡YO TAMBIEN DORMIRE AQUI!.-exclamo laney enfurecida

¿enserio?.-dijo corey sorprendido

¡YO TAMBIEN!.-exclamo lenny

¡BIEN, SERA UNA PIJAMADA Y DESPUES UNA LARGA NOCHE ROMANTICA!.-dijo carrie felizmente abrazando a corey

¡PERO SERAN CAMAS INDIVIDUALES!.-exclamo laney enojada

Corey trae las sabanas y almohadas para preparas las camas al estilo en los animes, que duermen en tendidos con cobijas y almohadas en el suelo, también les trae algo de ropa para que usen de pijama.

Aquí les traigo toda la ropa que encontré chicos, espero que algo de esto les sirva.-dijo corey poniendo la ropa en la mesa, los chicos miran la ropa y escogen.

Bueno, creo que esto servirá.-dijo lenny agarrando una camisa y short.

Si , eso te quedara muy bien lenny.-dijo corey

¡oye corey!, .-dijo carrie

¿si dijo corey?.-volteando a ver carrie para quedarse sorprendido

¿crees que me veo bien en esta camiseta?.-dijo carrie queriendo seducir a corey usando una camiseta de una banda de rock que le cubria todo el cuerpo.

Ah…si…creo.-dijo corey algo sorprendido

Oye laney, ¿ya encontraste algo?.-pregunto corey

Bueno, la verdad estas camisas están algo grandes para mi.-dijo laney

Si , ya olvidaba , tienes el cuerpo de una niñita para tener 13 años.-dijo carrie con intención de burla

¡¿Qué quieres decir ¿!, ¡ ademas tu andas usando una camiseta vieja para intentar seducir a corey como si fuera la gran cosa!.-dijo lanney enojada

¡si, pero al menos a mi todo me queda bien!.-respondio carrie

¡No te veras bien con un ojo morado!.-exclamo laney desafiante

¡asi si!.-dijo carrie quedando frente a frente con laney

¡si!.-respondio laney mirándola enojada

¡chicas, chicas, no peleen!.-dijo lenny poniéndose en medio impidiendo una pelea

¡TU NO TE METAS!.-dijeron amabas tirando a lenny de golpe

¡chicas, chicas, esta bien!, ¡el tener cuerpo un poco mas pequeño acorde a tu edad no es tan malo como el hecho de usar una camiseta vieja de una banda de rock que tenias en el sótano como pijama!.-dijo corey queriendo hacer de mediador en medio del conflicto.

Esta bien.-dijeron carrie y laney

¡pido dormir junto a corey!.-dijo carrie felizmente corriendo a poner su cama

¡oye no!.-exclamo laney corriendo con carrie

¡bueno, vamos a cenar!.-exclamo corey felizmente

Una vez en la mesa los chicos comían arroz y otros alimentos, después de servirse corey intento agarrar la salsa pero su mano accidentalmente toco la laney.

¡ah!.-reacciono laney alterada

¿Qué te ocurre, laney? , ¿quieres la salsa?.-pregunto corey

Laney negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo apenada

Finalmente los chicos comenzar a poner sus camas, corey se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirándolos preparando todo para dormir. Corey aun seguía triste por lo sucedió entre laney y lenny mientras tenia su mano sobre su cara y un gesto de preocupación y angustia.

"¿Por qué?, ahora que laney y lenny se besaron …..¿Que pasara con la banda?...¿que pasara con nosotros…., acaso…laney….¿ya me olvido?, ¿ya no me ama?...".-penso corey recordando lo sucedió recientemente, sus reacciones cuando se encontraron en la feria, cuando toco su mano , todo eso y más pensaba mientras miraba a los chicos hasta que comenzó a mirar fijamente laney cuando se ponía la camiseta a lo que ella se dio cuenta y lo miro sonrojada y una mirada de vergüenza.

¿Por qué me ves?.-pregunto laney a corey apenada

¡AH!, ¡LO..LOS SIENTO, YO , DEBO IR AL BAÑOO!.-dijo corey corriendo rápidamente al baño dejando a laney sujetando su ropa con una mirada desconsolada y sonrojada.

"¿Por qué le dije eso a corey?, ¿acaso me da vergüenza que me mire? ".-penso laney

Corey corrio hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta quedándose justo de tras de ella muy alterado.

¿Por qué mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido?, esta no es la primera vez que miro a laney, ella se veía tan angustiada.-penso corey mientras estaba en detrás de la puerta.

Finalmente estaban durmiendo, la cama de laney y carrie estaban a un lado de la de corey, por lo que el estaba en medio de ellas dos durmiendo en el suelo de la cochera, mientras lenny dormía en el escenario. Sin saber el uno del otro, laney y corey seguían despiertos con la cabeza hacia diferentes lados.

"¿Por qué me desagrada que corey me mire?, ¿acaso ya no me gusta?".-pensaba laney con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos y sus pilas moviéndose con un brillo singular.

"¿laney ya no me ama?, ¿acaso ya no le agrado?, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?".-pensaba corey en la misma situación.

"este sentimiento están angustiante".-pensaba laney con su ojo mirando hacia donde estaba corey.

"ya no se que hacer, no quiero perderla".-penso corey con su ojo mirando hacia su lado.

Finalmente escuchan un ruido y ambos reaccionan sin darse cuenta ambos voltean mirando al techo y extendiendo su mano hasta que se tocan. Ambos se quedan en shock.

"puedo…sentir su mano….estan calida y…agradable".-penso laney con una ligera sonrisa cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Qué debo hacer?, si quito la mano ahora, se veria mal y…. corey sin saber que hacer hasta que vio de lejos una figura.

"trina…..¿ahora que intentara hacernos?.-penso corey creyendo que su hermana intentaría hacerles alguna maldad.

¡Trina!...¿¡que?!.-Exclamo corey levantándose mirando hacia donde estaba aquella figura misteriosas que resulto ser carrie en ropa interior.

Hola corey, a ustedes los hombres les gusta vernos asi verdad.-dijo carrie en voz baja

¡¿ ..POR QUE ESTAS ASI?!.-dijo corey sorprendido y perturbado

Corey, quiero aprovechar esta situación para declararte mi amor entregándome a ti como toda una mujer y volviéndote todo un hombre, tal como los hombres y las mujeres hacen cuando se aman.-dijo carrie

¡¿Qué?!, ¡espera, no!, ¡tu no tienes por que….!..-dijo corey asustado

¿listo para ser mi hombre?.-pregunto carrie

¡no, carrie no, no te acerques, vete a dormir!.-dijo corey asustado sin saber que hacer

¡aquí voy!.-dijo carrie lanzándose sobre corey quien grito y se levanto rápidamente sin recordar que sujetaba la mano de laney por lo que ella también se levanto.

¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!.-exclamo lenny escuchando los gritos.

Finalmente encienden la luz y ven a carrie sobre el cobertor de corey en ropa interior.

¡AH!, ¡carrie!, ¿¡se puede saber que haces en ropa interior ¿!.-pregunta laney enojada

¿Qué?, solo quería demostrarle mi amor a corey convirtiéndolo en todo un hombre.-dijo carrie

¡¿CONVERTIRLO EN QUE?! , ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER COMO PRETENDIAS HACER ESO?!.-exclamo laney enfurecida

No lo entenderías, todavía eres muy niña.-dijo carrie

¡¿Cómo que muy niña?!. ¡ tenemos la misma edad!.-exclamo laney enojada

Si, pero tienes el cuerpo de una niña de 4 años, en cambio yo, ya soy toda una mujer.-dijo carrie presumiendo su cuerpo.

¡asi!, ¡pues yo también puedo quitarme la ropa!.-dijo laney queriendo quitarse la blusa para darse cuenta que corey sujetaba su mano a lo cual no hiso nada mas.

¡ah! , ¡¿Por qué ustedes están tomados de la mano?!.-exclamo carrie sorprendida

Laney y corey se miran la mano a lo que corey reacciona y la suelta.

¡no, no nada!.-dijo corey queriendo disimular.

¡¿Cómo que nada?! .-exclamo carrie

¡chicas , chicas por favor, guarden silencio!.-dijo lenny tratando de nuevo de calmarlas.

*azota la puerta con fuerza* Trina: ¡OIGAN SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TANTO ESCANDALO?! , ¡DUERMANSE YA!.-grito trina arrojando un mueble golpeando a lenny dejándolo tirando en suelo noqueado.

Mientras discutían, laney seguía pensativa mirando su mano, recordando aquel sentimiento agradable que sintió mientras sujetaba su mano.


	5. Konfusion

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de la casa de corey, cada quien comia un plato de cereal. En un momento las manos de corey y laney de nuevo se tocaron queriendo tomar la caja de cereal.

¡AH!.-reacciono corey soltando rápidamente la caja.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quieres mas ?.-pregunto laney ofreciéndole la caja de cereal a corey

¡no, no, yo ya estoy satisfecho!, ¡tengo que ir a…. preparar mi guitarra para la próxima tocada, adiós!.dijo corey en un acto de huida corriendo a la cochera.

Laney se quedo pensativa y algo triste mirando su mano a lo que lenny la miraba preocupado con tristeza y agachando la mirada.

*laney debe sentirse muy triste , todo por culpa de corey, el no sabe valorarla y ahora la rechaza, con razón quería vengarse de el , pero ahora….*flash del beso*, no permitiré que corey la haga infeliz, ella merece algo mejor, hare lo que sea para hacerla feliz*.-penso lenny con decisión.

Los chicos estaban en la cochera listos para ensayar, carrie estaba sentada en el sofa viendo a corey ajustar su guitarra como laney lo hacia (si vieron el corto sabran a que me refiero Xd), laney miraba como carrie veía a corey del mismo modo que ella lo hacia y parecía no importarle a corey por lo que laney solo suspiro a lo que lenny apareció y se sento junto a carrie.

¡vamos laney, eres genial!.-exclamo lenny queriendo animar a laney , a lo que ella reacciono y miro a lenny con con una pequeña sonrisa.

Corey se dio cuenta de eso y se mostro algo desanimado a lo que carrie decidió hacer lo mismo.

¡Vamos mi amor, eres el mejor!.-exclamo carrie

¡ah! , gracias carrie, no se que decir.-dijo corey tallándose la cabeza algo sorprendido lo que molesto algo a laney.

¡si, si , si mucho amor, que va, empecemos esto de una vez!.-dijo laney tomando el micrófono interrumpiendo el momento

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar a lo que carrie y lenny observaban desde el sofá, laney seguía tocando hasta que vio como carrie y corey parecían conectarse mientras tocaban a lo que laney se dejo llevar por su enojo y empezó a tocar mal hasta que finalmente ¡ZAZ!, toco una nota muy alto que provoco un gran estruendo y destruyo el amplificador por lo que tuvieron que parar.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!.-pregunto kon

¡¿laney que sucedió?! , ¡te saliste de ritmo y destruiste el amplificador!.-dijo corey

¡si, mira lo que hiciste niña!.-dijo carrie en tono de acusación

Laney miraba a su alrededor con una mirada de angustia y al borde del llanto.

Laney….¿que sucedió?, ¿estas, bien?.-pregunto corey a punto de poner su mano en su hombro cuando ella reacción golpeando su mano.

¡DEJENME EN PAZ!.-exclamo laney saliendo corriendo de la cochera con su bajo y lagrimas en los ojos.

¡laney!.-exclamaron corey y lenny

Creo que deberíamos ir por ella.-dijo kon

Yo ire por ella.-dijeron corey y lenny

¡no, yo! ¡yo ire por ella! , ¡no , dije que yo!.-decian corey y lenny

¿¡por que quieres ir tu?!.-pregunto corey

¡por que yo la quiero y tu ya le has hecho suficiente daño, si en verdad la quisieras sabrias por que huyo!.-dijo lenny a corey dejando la cochera para ir tras laney

¡pero lenny…!.-exclamo corey pero carrie lo abrazo.

Anda mi amor, deja que vaya el , además ella tiene problemas.-dijo carrie

Tal vez no sea la única que los tiene…dijo corey algo triste mirando hacia afuera.

Mientras tanto, lenny buscaba a laney gritando hacia donde se fue, mas no la encontraba hasta llegar al parque donde la escucho llorar bajo un árbol sentada cubriendo su cara con sus brazos.

Laney.-dijo lenny

¿Por qué , lenny?.-dijo laney entre sollozos

¿ah?.-exclamo lenny

¡¿Por que permito que me haga esto?!, ¡¿Por qué algunos hombres son tan….idiotas?!.-exclama laney con lagrimas

¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunta lenny sentándose junto a ella poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella queriendo escucharla.

¡ya nos besamos una vez y pensé que finalmente sabia lo que sentía!, ¡que finalmente me veria como yo lo veo, pero no!, ¡sigue igual, además sigue dejando escapar las oportunidades!, ¡ademas tiene el descaro de coquetear con carrie enfrente de mi y le vale lo que siento , como si no estuviera ahí!, ¡¿Por qué corey?!, ¡¿Por qué eres asi conmigo?!, ¡¿Por qué solo conmigo?!.-exclamo laney desahogándose entre lagrimas y enojo de nuevo cubriéndose con sus brazos y llorando.

Laney….-dijo lenny tocando su cabeza.

Yo crei…..yo crei…que después de salvar la mundo, finalmente el me había dicho que me quería en su discurso, que yo era ese algo tan especial que estaría perdido sin y daría su vida por el , o que perder ese algo no le permite sentir mi calor.-dijo laney mas tranquila

Pero me equivoque, de verdad no entiendo que pasa con el, ¿acaso tiene miedo, o el no quiere admitir lo que siente, es eso?, ya me preguntaba cómo funcionaba su cabeza, ahora no entiendo cómo funciona su corazón. ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser asi , lenny? , ¿acaso lo hacen por diversión , o a que le temen?.-dijo laney tristemente

No, laney , si es cierto tal vez somos muy diferentes pero también como tenemos miedos, tenemos sentimientos, y a veces simplemente tememos a perder más de lo que ganamos o perder lo poco que tenemos, pero tal vez corey simplemente no sabe valorar lo que tiene , y el realmente es muy afortunado de tenerte pero no se da cuenta, y eso me molesta.-dijo lenny consolando a laney

Lenny, yo…no se que decir.-dijo laney limpiándose las lagrimas

Tranquila, si corey no te valora , yo si lo hare.-dijo lenny tomando las manos de laney

Lenny , ¡no!*suelta las manos de lenny*, no..no estoy lista para esto, lo siento lenny, me gustas pero no de este modo.-dijo laney poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

Pero laney , ¿vas a volver con el?.-pregunto lenny a laney mientras se alejaba con los brazos cruzados.

Aun es mi amigo, y somos una banda.-dijo laney

¡¿pero vas a dejar que te lastime de nuevo?!, ¡¿encerio soportarías volver a verlo con coquetar con carrie, abrandose…..besandose?!...¿todos los días?.-pregunto lenny a lo que laney se detuvo.

Cierto, yo ya he sufrido mucho por el , ya no quiero seguir mas, ya no sere mas la victima, no le dare el privilegio de verme llorar por el, si las cosas deben ser asi, pues que asi sean. .-dijo laney

¡lenny!.-exclamo laney

¡ah!,.-dijo lenny

Laney se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hacia el con una mirada seria, se detuvo frente a el un instante y lo abrazo.

Sere tu novia.-dijo laney abrazando a lenny

Lenny solo la abrazo y consolo por unos segundos.

Corey y los demás seguían en la cochera, corey seguía algo preocupado por laney mientras carrie lo abrazaba , kin y kon trataban de arreglar el amplificador hasta que laney y lenny llegaron de la mano.

¡laney!.-exclamo corey al verla pero de inmediato se percato de que venían de la mano.

No se preocupen, ya…..me siento mejor, mucho mejor.-dijo laney mirando a lenny

Buenas noticias, parace que al amplificador ya esta mejor.-dijo kin

Los chicos de nuevo suben al escenario, pero cuando corey hiba a tomar el micrófono laney lo toma.

Chicos, ¿no les importa si canto una canción?.-pregunto laney

No, claro que no.-dijo kin

¿y tu corey?.-pregunto laney

No, adelante.-dijo corey con la mirada hacia abajo.

chicos, permítanme cantar esta canción . Corey , por favor, baja del escenario y siéntate en el sofá.-dijo laney

de acuerdo.-dijo corey bajando del escenario sentándose en el sofá quedando solo kin y kon, laney les dio la letra y fueron ajustando los instrumentos.

Quisiera cantar una canción, que creo que refleja lo que hay en mi corazón en este momento, y quiero sacarlo, para asi continuar y cerrar esta herida de una vez.-dijo laney

Los chicos comienzan a tocar *la canción era my happy ending by avril lavigne*:

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Mientras laney cantaba emotivamente kin y kon la miraban y se miraban el uno al otro algo preocupados, carrie abrazaba a corey y corey miraba a laney algo triste pensando que esa cancion ella la cantaba sobre el .

¡bravo, uhHH—HUUU!.-exclamo carrie aplaudiendo

¡estuviste genial , esa es mi chica!..-exclamo lenny , mas al escuchar esto, corey reacciono.

¡¿Cómo que tu chica?!.-pregunto corey enojado

¡si, ella es mi novia!.-dijo lenny

¿¡como?!, ¡laney!.-dijo corey

Asi es, lenny y yo ahora somos novios oficialmente, el fue el único que se preocupo por mi, fue tras de mi a consolarme, me prometió que el nunca me haría daño y…me amaría.-dijo laney mientras bajaba del escenario y caminaba hacia lenny mientras miraba a corey.

Laney.-dijo corey

Asi, es , ahora tu y carrie pueden abrazarse, besuquearse y lo que quieran, ya no me importa mas , ya te olvide.-dijo laney lo ultimo con una mirada fría y un tono que dejo a corey pretrificado.

¡genial!, ¡ahora que son novios, eso significa que ya no nos molestaran mas!.-dijo carrie felizmente abrazando a corey, mas corey se quedo paralizado y palido.

Oh, oh…..-dijeron kin y kon mirándose el uno al otro.

los chicos estaban en el parque de nuevo, kin y kon jugaban, mientras carrie abrazaba a corey y laney estaba sentada hasta que lenny llego con un ramo de rosas.

Toma laney, son para ti.-dijo lenny dándole las rosas.

¡ah!, ¡lenny son hermosas, que tierno eres!, ¡nunca nadie me había dado rosas, que romantico!.-dijo laney felizmente con el ramo mientras corey la miraba tristemente solo dejando salir un suspiro.

Finalmente laney y lenny comienzan a jugar juntos, a comportarse tiernamente y asi , por la mente de corey solo sonaba la canción * te fuiste de aquí de reik* :

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida, te fuiste de aquí enterraste la mia,

Y aunque no estes, yo sigo respirando aquel amor, te fuiste de aquí encontraste otros brazos,

Borraste mi besos, me hiciste pedazos y duele ver, que le entregaste a otro el corazón.

Finalmente vuelven al garaje , carrie y lenny se despiden.

Hasta mañana mi amor.-dijo carrie dándole un beso en la mejilla a corey

Nos veremos mañana, que tengas dulces sueños.-dijo lenny a laney

Si, a adiós.-dijo laney sin darse cuenta que corey los miraba cuando se despedían.

finalmente laney y corey se quedan solos en la cochera, laney se dirigía a recoger sus cosas y corey quería hablar con ella de lo sucedido.

Laney.-dijo corey

¿Qué?.-pregunto laney

¿podriamos hablar?.-pregunto corey

Si es de lo que creo que es, no .-dijo laney

Laney por favor, ambos sabemos que cantaste esa canción por que querías desquitarte conmigo, no necesito ser adivino para saber que querías decir.-dijo corey

Si, asi fue, era lo que sentía y quería decirlo para acabar con esto de una vez.-dijo laney

¿acabar con que? , ¿dejar atrás nuestra historia y empezar con lenny?.-pregunto corey

No puedes ponerle fin a algo que nunca existió.-dijo laney caminando al escenario por su bajo.

¡laney!.-exclamo corey

¡ya dejame en paz, solo quiero irme a casa, no quiero hablar mas de eso!.-dijo laney

¡¿y quieres que esto se quede asi?!, ¡¿quieres decir que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros?!, ¡nuestra amistad, grojband…EL BESO DE AÑO NUEVO!.-grito lo ultimo a laney lo que hiso que bajara el bajo.

Corey…..tu y yo sabemos que paso, pero yo no se que pasaba por tu mente , tuviste la oportunidad de besarme de nuevo al terminar la canción y no lo hiciste, si hubieras querido lo hubiera hecho.-dijo laney de espaldas en tono serio con negro cubriendo su ojos.

Laney es que yo….-dijo corey

¡lo ves, siempre dejas pasar la oportunidad!, ¡si en verdad me quisieras me besarías voluntariamente sin que yo te lo pidiera!.-dijo laney volteando a ver a corey

¡Es que yo….no pensé que fuera el momento, no es que no quiera besarte, es solo que….!.-dijo corey mirando a su alrededor tallándose la cabeza algo nervioso.

Olvidalo.-dijo laney dándose la vuelta y recogiendo su bajo

Corey mira hacia abajo algo perturbado y de inmediato reacciona

¡Laney, espera!.-dijo corey caminando hacia ella , pero al dar un paso no miro la tabla suelta y tropezó con ella justo cuando laney se daba la vuelta con el bajo cayendo sobre ella y haciendo que soltara el bajo el cual cayó en el suelo dejándolos frente a frente muy de cerca.

¡laney!, ¿estas bien?-pregunto corey mirando a laney preocupado.

*abriendo los ojos lentamente*, mmmm…eso creo.-dijo laney mientras recuperaba la conciencia solo para ver la cara de corey justo frente a ella y quedarse sorprendida sin respirar a lo que corey noto y tuvo la misma reacción.

*se escuchan latidos*

Ambos están en shock mirándose el uno al otro.

Corey.-dijo laney mientras miraba a corey.

Laney…-dijo corey mientras la miraba , al darse cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaban, recordó el beso en metrognomo y recordó lo que sentía al besar al laney y cuando descubrió que la beso. Corey se acerco lentamente a ella y cerro sus ojos a como sus labios se acercaban a los suyos.

Corey…pero que hace..-dijo laney hasta que los labios de corey tocaron los suyos terminando en un beso. Laney lo contemplo por unos segundos a como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban recordando aquel sentimiento vivido cuando beso a corey aquel dia , mas sorprendida observo como las mejillas de corey se tornaban rojas, era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojar, en ese momento supo que lo que sentía corey era amor, a lo cual cerro sus ojos lentamente y continuo con el beso.

Siguieron en la misma posición por unos segundos mas hasta que por alguna razón, laney recordó el beso de lenny , cuando fue a buscarla al parque, que le prometió que la amaría y ella afirmando ser su novia, a lo que laney rápidamente aparto a corey poniendo su mano en su pecho a lo que corey reacciono.

¡lo..lo siento!.-dijo laney

Pero laney…dijo corey

¡yo…no puedo aceptar tu amor!.-dijo laney apartando a corey tirando a un lado y poniéndose de pie, tomando su bajo y saliendo.

¡Laney, espera!.-exclamo corey estirando su brazo hacia ella desde el escenario.

Sin darse cuenta, los chicos no se percataron de que alguien había sido testigo del beso, era carrie. Al percatarse de ello, carrie se marcha sin decir nada y le informa lenny.

Al dia siguiente, los chicos deciden ir al Starbucks a comprar capuchinos, al llegar carrie y lenny se veian algo serios, laney llego y saludo a lenny normalmente, laney y carrie van a comprar las bebidas hasta que lenny se acerco a corey y de la nada le dio un puñetazo azotando contra una de las mesas haciendo un escándalo llamando la atención de la gente y la de laney y carrie quienes llevaban las bebidas en la manos y se fueron a ver que pasaba.

¡ah! , *limpiándose la boca*, ¡¿que te pasa?!.-pregunto corey tirado en el suelo junto a la mesa.

¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO! , ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES BESARTE CON LAS NOVIAS AJENAS?!.-exclamo lenny enfurecido

¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLAN…..?! , ¡AH!, ¡¿NOS VISTE , VERDAD?!.-exclamo corey

¡NO NECESITE VERLO, ADEMAS TUS LABIOS YA LO DIJERON!.-dijo lenny enojado

¡ESCUCHA, TOMALO CON CALMA, FUE UN MALANTENDIDO!.-dijo corey queriéndolo calmar.

¡QUE MALENTENDIDO NI QUE NADA, NO PERDONARE QUE BESES A MI NOVIA!.-exclamo lenny a punto de golpear corey de nuevo.

Lenny lo golpeo y lo azoto contra la pared fuertemente destrozando el lugar y llamando una gran multitud.

¡AHHH!.-grito corey

No.-dijo laney mirando la pelea hasta que se percato de que carrie los veía pelear de brazos cruzados y seriamente.

¡¿Carrie, no vas a decir nada?! , ¡tenemos que hacer algo!.-dijo laney

Pero carrie no respondió, laney no entendía el por que de la actitud de carrie.

¡ahhh!.-dijo corey siendo golpeado por lenny.

Finalmente corey queda tirado en el suelo y con heridas en la cara con sangre en la boca y derramada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor con sus brazos en su estomago.

¡AHORA SI RIFFIN, TE ENSEÑARE A NO BESARTE CON LAS NOVIAS DE AJENAS!.-dijo lenny pateando a corey hasta que laney se interpuso.

¡laney!.-dijo lenny

Laney….exclamo corey percatándose que ella lo protegía.

¡ya basta lenny, corey no tuvo la culpa, el no tuvo nada que ver en esto!, fui yo….—dijo laney agachando la mirada

¡laney!.-dijo lenny

¡corey me beso porque yo se lo pedi , quería que me probara que aun me amaba y asi fue, pero medí cuenta que no podía aceptar su amor, porque solo te amo a ti!.-dijo laney

Laney….no…dijo corey agonizando de dolor.

¡Por favor lenny, déjalo en paz!, ¡si quieres desquitarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo!.-dijo laney

Laney.-dijo lenny hasta que llego el gerente del lugar.

¡MUY BIEN!, ¡¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! , ¡USTEDES CUATRO FUERA DE AQUÍ O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA!.-dijo el gerente echándolos del lugar.

Lenny y carrie salieron del lugar dejando a corey y a laney.

¿estas bien?.-pregunto laney observandoa corey

Eso creo..-dijo corey adolorido

Esta muy herido, necesitas ayuda, te llevare a la cochera y te curare.-dijo laney ayudando a corey tomando su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Disculpe señorita, ¿necesita que llamemos a una ambulancia o una camilla para su amigo?.-pregunto uno de los empleados.

No gracias, no yo me encargare de el.-dijo laney

Espera.-dijo laney dejando a corey sentado en una silla para ir con carrie

¡espera!.-dijo laney deteniendo a carrie del hombro quien se da la vuelta.

¿Qué?.-pregunta carrie

¿Por qué dejaste que golpearan a corey?.-pregunto laney seriamente.

Por que se lo merecía..-dijo carrie

¿Por qué?, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiso?!.-pregunto laney enojada

Te beso.- respondio carrie en tono serio

¡ah!, ¿nos viste, verdad?.-respondio laney atónita

Si, vi perfectamente como te besaba, se que fue el y no tu, se que solo trataste de defenderlo, pero el se lo merece, nadie me engaña.-dijo carrie lo ultimo con una mirada y un tono muy serio.

Pero, ¡si sabias que fue el!, ¡¿Por qué no le dijste nada?!, espera, ¡ah, tu le dijiste a lenny y por eso lo golpeo!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo asi si lo amas?!.-exclamo laney enojada

Asi es, yo observe perfectamente cuando el cayo sobre ti, esperaba que me demostrara que podría ser un novio confiable y retrocedería, mas no fue asi y lo hizo. Decidi no decir nada y decirle a lenny lo ocurrido, el estaba tan furioso como yo, me dijo que incluso lo mataria, pero le dije que solo descargara su enojo , que le diera una lección, y asi fue.-dijo carrie mientras recordaba como se dieron los hechos hasta finalizar.

¡carrie aun asi eso no estuvo bien, corey ya fue bastante lastimado , pudo haber muerto!, ¡si en verdad lo amaras no le habrias hecho algo asi! , ¡debe ser que….aun odias a corey!.-exclamo laney

¡CALLATE!*A ABOFETEA A LANEY*

Después de golpearla algo dentro carrie reacciona, como si esto último hiciera que carrie recordara .

¡AHHH!.-exclamo carrie con sus manos sobre su cabeza agachándose al suelo.

¡carrie!, ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!.-exclamo laney preocupada mirando a carrie.

Pero rápidamente Carrie volvió en si.

Carrie, ¿estas bien?.-pregunto laney hasta oir una risa siniestra viniendo de carrie quien seguía de rodillas con las manos sobre su cabeza levantándose lentamente con su cabeza agachada hasta finalmente levantarla y mostrar una sonrisa malvada.

¡HE VUELTO, WUAJAJAJAJ!.-exclamo carrie con una risa malvada

¡carrie, recuperaste la memoria!, pero, ¡¿Cómo?!.-exclamo laney

Jajaja, debió ser cuando me dijiste que odiaba a corey y el golpe que te di , esa gran concentración de enojo hacia ustedes y eso que recordara cuanto odio a grojband, ¡ahora gracias a ustedes tengo el plan perfecto para acabar con ustedes una buena vez por todas!.-dijo carrie

¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿QUE ESTAS TRAMANDO?!.-pregunto laney

Fácil, ahora que corey y yo somos novios y el cree que tu y lenny también, ¡encontrare el momento indicado tomarlo desprevenido y acabare con el de una vez y después seguiré con ustedes y no hay nada que puedas hacer, WUAJJAJAJ!.-dijo carrie terminando con una risa malvada alejándose.

¡oye carrie!.-grito laney

¿Qué?.-pregunto carrie dándose la vuelta

¡olvidaste tu guitarra!.-grito laney tirándole la guitarra

¡oh , gracias ¡, ¡espera….AH! ¡ZAZ!.-la guitarra golpeo a carrie en la cara dejándola noqueada en el suelo como al principio.

¡Ahí, que niña tan boba xP ¡.-dijo laney mirando a carrie tirada en el suelo con cara de noqueada comica con la guitarra por un lado.

Oye carrie.-dijo laney tratando de reanimarla.

Carrie abria lentamente los ojos y miro a laney.

Auch….¿dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?.-dijo carrie tallándose la cabeza

¡ah si, este…salimos del Starbucks y ya te hibas a casa, creo que veremos a corey y lenny mañana, iremos a la playa.-dijo laney

¡Ahí, genial ¡ , ¡ podre estrenarme mi nuevo bikini, apuesto a que a mi corey le encantara, lalala lalala!.-dijo carrie con gestos de fangirl y hiendo se bien alegre.

mmm…..pero que niña tan boba…..-dijo laney mirando a carrie irse con cara de ¬.¬


End file.
